Forever
by Malfoy-hima
Summary: Part three of Expected. Harry goes to Draco one more time. Will love conquer all? You must read Expected and Trust first!


Title: Forever  
  
Author: Malfoyhima  
  
Disclaimer: JK owns all things Harry Potter. Not me.   
  
Author Notes: Here's the final part of the Expected trilogy! Everyone please read and review! This one's for you, Sailor Grape!  
  
Warning: Slash, language. Oh, and fluff!  
  
Addy: malfoyhima@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Beta: Baby sister tir-synni  
  
Summary: Harry pays Draco one more visit. Will love conquer all?  
  
"Why did you come back, Potter?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"Well, if you've come to fight some more, you're wasting your time. I'm through fighting. I'm through trying to prove myself to you."  
  
"I didn't come to fight, Draco."  
  
"Really? Funny. You didn't have any problems with fighting before."  
  
"I was angry."  
  
"No shit! I never would've guessed."  
  
"You don't have to be so bloody sarcastic."  
  
"Why not? You've been nothing but a prat to me, why can't I?"  
  
"Can you blame me? What did you want me to do, come running back and forget anything happened?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"What? I can't believe you!"  
  
"Hey, you asked."  
  
"You're so fucking arrogant!"  
  
"What's your point, Potter?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you haven't called me that since. . . ."  
  
"Since we despised each other? When we would run into each other in the hallways at Hogwarts? We'd beat each other senseless until we got caught or one of us would be unconscious, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, that's why. . . ."  
  
"What's wrong, Potter? Gonna cry?"  
  
"Oh, shut it, Draco, you sound like we're twelve."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We're twenty-one, you git!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Knock it off, you're being a wanker!"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"If you're trying to piss me off, it's working."  
  
"Oh, good. I'm moving up. I've gone from you hating me to just pissing you off."  
  
"I never said I hated you, Draco."  
  
"You didn't have to. It was written all over your face. The way you looked at me hurt more than anything you could've said."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you? Because I promise you, you're nowhere near as sorry as I am. You don't know how close I came to getting a bloody Time Turner!"  
  
"Draco, you know you can't. . . ."  
  
"Relax, Potter, I didn't. For Merlin's sake, I would never be able to live with myself. I've done enough."  
  
". . . ."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"So, now what?"  
  
"It's all you, Potter. It's my fault we're even having this conversation."  
  
"You're putting this all on me?"  
  
"Well, it isn't as if I have a say. I'm the fuck-up here."  
  
"Draco. . . ."  
  
"What? It's the truth. I didn't think. I was a stupid, weak, pussified git."  
  
"Pussified?"  
  
"Work with me, here, Potter. What do you want?"  
  
"I want this to stop. I don't want to be apart anymore. I should've listened to you. Been more understanding."  
  
"True."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to stupid, weak, pussified git?"  
  
"Honestly, that was five minutes ago. You need to move on, Potter."  
  
"Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Calling me Potter."  
  
"It's your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Draco . . . ."  
  
"Potter . . . ."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"You missed!"  
  
"Hold still, then!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Hey, don't throw that--ow!"  
  
"Ha! Bullseye!"  
  
"Oh, you've done it now, Potter! Get over here!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Git!"  
  
"Prat!"  
  
"I mean it, Potter, come here!"  
  
"Ha! I'm still quicker! Oof! Hey! Let go!"  
  
"Now who's quicker? Give!"  
  
"I don't think so, Malfoy! Ha! *You* give! Say uncle!"  
  
"Ow! No! I'm not playing your Muggle games! Ow ow ow! Fine! Uncle! UNCLE!!"  
  
"There! I won! As always!"  
  
"Ha! I *let* you win, Potter! As always!"  
  
"So I'm forgiven, then?"  
  
"That depends. Am I?"  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I never wanted--"  
  
"Ssh, I know, Love. I'm sorry too. It never should have gone this far."  
  
"I love you so much. These past three weeks have been the worst of my life."  
  
"I know, mine too."  
  
"So we have some catching up to do, yes?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Off to bed then?"  
  
"Right."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What happens if Voldemort finds out about you?"  
  
"Do we have to talk about his now?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm just. . . worried."  
  
"Well, don't worry. Severus has been doing this for years, and he hasn't been caught yet."  
  
"True, but I don't worry too much about Severus."  
  
"Now, that's not nice!"  
  
"Draco, you know what I mean. Severus isn't sleeping in my bed. Severus isn't the one I'm in love with."  
  
"Harry, I just got you back, I don't want to think about Voldemort, or Lucius, or what happens if I'm discovered. It'll be ok. I promise. Besides, this needs to be done. I want this war over with so that we can live our life together without looking over our shoulders."  
  
"I know, I just don't want to lose you. Not to Him."   
  
"You won't. You'll win this war, you'll kill the bastard, and everything will be just fine."   
  
"Well, *we* need to be careful. You won't come across as much of a Death Eater if they know you're shagging Harry Potter. We have to watch every step we take."  
  
"I know. But let's not think about all that now, ok? This afterglow is wonderful for my complexion."  
  
"You're incredible, you know that?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"'Duh'? How eloquent."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Stop smirking."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me the first night we spent together?"  
  
"'Oh, Merlin, Draco, don't stop'?"  
  
"No, twit!"  
  
"Oh, you mean after."  
  
"Yes, twit!"  
  
"Yes, I remember. I told you, 'I will love you forever, my beautiful one.'"  
  
"Up until that moment, I wasn't sure of how deep my feelings went for you. When you said those words, I knew I was in love with you."  
  
"I meant what I said, Draco. Nothing will stop me from loving you. I would have come back to you eventually, I couldn't have stayed away."  
  
"I'd have died without you, Harry."  
  
"It's over now. I promise you, I'll never leave you again."  
  
"Good. I don't think I could handle any more breakouts from the lack of afterglow. Ow! Hey, speaking of afterglow . . . ."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"You're the beautiful one."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Forever." 


End file.
